Secrets of the Heart and Mind
by Sha-dy94
Summary: She knows what her mind is telling her to do but does her heart agree? Is there a way to justify keeping secrets from those that matter to your mind or those that are in your heart? just a heads up it is OCC!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…

They know my secret, my story of deception and confusion. My time with them opened my eyes to what it's really like. I thought wrong, no, I _believed _wrong. I was raised to think of them as a nuisance set up by the government, to stop us from doing our rightful duty. They know my story, and what I did to them, yet, they forgave me. They know my story –why I did what I did- but you do not.

Once I thought of them as my enemy, but now, they are my family. The turn of events has caused turmoil and because of me they are at risk. To fully understand, I must tell you what they know…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, my first criminal minds fanfiction so if it's bad please don't be too annoyed, my first story always seems to suck or have already been done, plus I'm just turned 15 and this is a whole new area for me to cover since I'm used to writing kids stuff for my 11 year old sister, but please, don't be deterred by my first statement please read and review. Oh by the way I do not own criminal minds…**

I was so scared; my heart was racing so fast it felt like it would explode. My breath was short and if it weren't for the adrenaline, I would've felt dizzy.

"I know you're here Sophie," a sinister, yet unfortunately familiar, voice called. I knew what he wanted, a killer could get away with anything if there was no evidence, and the best evidence a court could have, is a witness. They're also the easiest to dispose of too, if they're seen. That's what I am, a witness to his crime, and worse, he knows it. "Where are you? You can't hide from me," he called. His voice was closer than before, he was close enough that I could hear his almost silent foot-steps creeping closer.

I gulped in a large breath preparing to scream, but my throat was dry, and I doubt there would be enough volume to catch anyone's attention. I crept forward as silent as possible, and grabbed the saucepan from the stove. The water wasn't even warm and I know it won't hurt him, but it'll at least stun him long enough for me to run. But, where do I run to? The neighbour's house? He isn't home, so I'll just hide out there and pray that this guy will give up.

He was close now; I could see his shadow in the dim moonlight. I gripped the heavy saucepan and stood ready to run. He sauntered around the corner and I let the saucepan fly from my hands.

I heard splashing water and the saucepan clattered to the ground. I didn't look to see if I'd hit him -I'm not stupid enough to sit and watch. I made my feet move as fast as possible –he'd only been stunned not stopped- and I knew I had mere seconds to get out of here. I kicked the small garden gate open and ran off my lawn. I stumbled a little but I quickly jumped to my feet. I had no plans of dying this way.

As I ran onto my neighbour's lawn, I saw an open window and I prayed that this scumbag following me won't have noticed. I clambered through the window into what looked like a library, the amount of books amazed me. It wasn't until I saw the small television that I realised it was the living room.

I heard a twig snap and it brought me back to my current situation; escaping a psychotic killer. My eyes darted to the window above the T.V and I saw a dark silhouette circling my backyard. I skidded behind the couch, earning myself a carpet burn I knew I'd feel tomorrow –if I live that is. I stayed crouched ready to run, but I risked a glance to see if he'd noticed me. My hopes for survival rose as I saw him enter my house again. The tears of my fear were still streaming silently down my face. How do these sort of people always end up finding _me_?

**x-X-x**

I don't know how long I'd sat behind that couch rocking back and forth. I had my friend's murder and my close call playing in my head, and it was on repeat. I was brought back to the present by the sound of shoes very distinctly slapping on the ground. Terrified, I scurried to a single door in a small hallway, I didn't look at what room I was in now, all I knew was that if I didn't keep my mouth shut, I'd be dead.

I looked around at my new surroundings for something to defend myself with. I saw yet another bookcase –wow this guy loves to read-, a computer and a work lamp above it. I hastily unplugged the lamp, gripping the cord and base. I'd smash his head with the bulb and strangle him with the cord. I knew I had a better chance if I ran, but there were no windows to get out of, and he'd catch me if I ran back into the hallway.

I heard the front door open quietly and click shut again. This was it, I heard him trudge up the hallway towards the room that was currently known as my hideout. I straitened up and prepared to fight for my safety… again.

The door opened and a light was flicked on blinding me momentarily. I fell to my knees stunned, and as I realised that I was now quite very vulnerable to his attack, I began sobbing. I was too upset by my certain death, that I thought had come _way_ too early, to make coherent pleads, or to look at him, so it frightened me when a hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I fell back onto my hands with my back against a cabinet; it hurt a little but I was washed with relief when I recognised who it was.

**How's it so far? Short I know but please keep in mind that I just turned 15 and I'm used to writing kids stuff this is a whole new thing to me so if I screw up I'm sorry but at least keep me posted on how I'm going by leaving a review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own criminal minds… now to continue on with the story…**

I lurched forward relieved and locked my arms around his neck. I started to cry… again, but it wasn't fear this time it was because I was grateful.

"Umm… what's wrong exactly?" he asked confused as he unlocked my arms and pushed me away.

I tried to put my thought together but I was still in a bit of shock, "she died, I saw - him, he saw - me and he- he's after me and," I came to a halt as I realised something else, "and now he'll come- after you," I continued in a whisper between sobs, "I'm so sorry."

"Wait, who is 'he'?"

"I-I," I what? I'm scared shitless of that guy and worse still… the guy trying to kill me is my… brother… by blood at least… I'm pretty sure after trying to kill me 5 times he's lost the title of 'brother' to me, "I don't know?" I don't know why I lied… I'm just… scared of them… all of them.

"You don't know who he is?"

"Maybe…" I hesitated, "It was dark and I can't be sure," after all I can't tell which brother he is when it's dark.

There was a knock at the door that made me whimper and jump slightly, "Stay here and keep quiet," he ordered. I shook my head scared for his own safety over mine but before I could protest he'd already risen to his feet and left to answer the door.

I heard the door open and there were some mumbles going back and forth that I couldn't understand. The curiosity was bitting at me, I needed to know what they were saying. I silently crept forward to the door, pressing my ear against the cold wood and listened intently.

"Sorry, no, I don't know anyone by the name of Sophie," my neighbour replied.

"C'mon, you live next door to her! How can you not know her name?!" yelled my brother. It's been almost 5 years but I'm positive it's Stan.

"Probably because I work late –a lot- and it's generally across the country too," he answered.

"She's here, I saw her in this very room. Now," Stan paused, "where is she?" crap, I bet he went inside my house to grab the dagger I'd dropped before…

"I-I don't know," he stuttered confirming my thoughts. Stan found the dagger… I must hide it better next time… if there's a chance _for _next time.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice?" I heard the door slam and there were two sets of footsteps in the house now.

"The easy way, the way where you believe me when I say I don't know anyone by the name of Sophie," he said.

I heard a thump and someone groan in pain. Oh great, now he's getting hurt protecting me! "Don't play smarts with me boy!" Stan warned, "now, I will not ask again, where is she?"

"I keep telling you, I. Don't. Know. Anyone. Named. Sophie," he said emphasizing each word slowly.

"I'm tired of your lies!" Stan yelled in irritation. After living with me for 16 years he has pretty good control of his temper, but I don't think he'll take his anger out on my neighbour… he'll save that for me.

I have to do something before he gets himself killed, but, what can I do?! "I don't know anyone by the name of Sophie," he mumbled. There was a rather loud thud against the wall on the other side. I need to do something, now! But, what the hell can I do?

As if to answer my question, something fell from the shelf above me and hit me on the head. After I opened my eyes I saw something beside me –who is this guy?! And why on earth does he have a gun?!

I picked up the gun, I know most of the different types of hunting guns, and a few of the others thanks to my parents, but I'm pretty sure this is the type of gun a cop carries around. The only question now is, is it okay for a 'civilian' to shoot someone if they're threatening someone who I'm pretty sure is at least a cop?

I heard another thump and another choked groan of pain, "Tell me or you die," Stan threatened. I gripped the handle and checked that the gun was loaded. I took a deep breath, swallowing my fears. I rose to my feet and took the safety off as I faced the door trying desperately to calm down, before I faced this situation of last resorts.

**Ok, I think that went pretty well, so far. I'd love to know what you think so please, please, please press click that awesome little green button and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
